Quinntana The Secret History
by IfEverythingWasEverything
Summary: The story of Quinntana. They have always had eyes for each other. Starting from when they were 12 years old finishing at 17. let me know what you think :


Gold ballet flats crunched through the pile of multi colored autumn leaves, a girl with honey golden hair in a tight ponytail walked through the park, she breathed out and saw her breath in a puff of icy air infront of her face, her big white coat kept most of her warm, but her nose was like ice. Ahead of her was the playground, a dark raven haired figure was sitting on the swing looking down, her hair fell over her face as she twisted the swing side to side, she was in skinny black jeans, black Chuck Taylors and white t shirt with black bow on it.

She must be freezing Quinn thought as she approached the swings.

'Santana' she called when she was close enough, the dark haired girl looked up and flicked her hair out of her eyes.

'Hey Quinn' she smiled but didn't move off the swing

'Aren't you like freezing?' Quinn said and sat on the swing next to her

Santana shrugged and held on to the chain and stretched her legs out 'it's not that cold' she said

'San, tomorrows winter' Quinn said and smiled shaking her head

'Oh' she looked down and didn't seem to care, Quinn bit her lip, her parents despised Santana, firstly because she called herself 'Satan' she didn't dress like normal 12 year old girls, she didn't have Christian parents and she pretty much did what she pleased. But she was Quinn's best friend, although sometimes she could be really mean, Quinn liked hanging out with her and found her really fun to be around. Playing Barbies was never on the agenda for Santana.

'So what do you want to do?' Quinn asked

Santana looked up at her with a cheeky smile 'Just follow me'

Quinn nodded slowly and looked at the other girls about their age coming towards the playground looking at them 'Okay…'

'Coolies' Santana jumped off the swing and pulled her slipping down jeans up, she saw the other girls starring at them and rolled her eyes.

'What are you looking at' she called out and pushed some hair out of her face, the girls frowned.

'Well?' she said shrugging at them, Quinn grabbed her elbow lightly

'Let's just go S' Santana rolled her eyes and turned tossing her hair walking off, Quinn skipped to catch up to her.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Santana spoke

'So do you like anyone?' she looked at Quinn with a gleam in her eyes

Quinn bit her lip and shook her head 'All the guys are like jerks'

Santana rolled her eyes

'No they're not, Finn is like really dorky, not to mention he dresses like a 5 year old'

'I was talking more about Noah' Quinn said and looked down

Santana looked at Quinn and arched an eyebrow

'Puckerman?'

Quinn nodded

'Ohmygosh, you totally like him don't you!' she grinned

'N-no Santana I really don't, he always teases me' she frowned and played with the ends of her hair

'Whatever Quinn, you can't have him he is totally into me' she laughed and grabbed Quinn's hand and lead her across the road to the theatre.

'Where are we going San?' Quinn asked frowning uneasily 'The theatres closed its Sunday…'

Santana rolled her eyes 'Who cares' she pulled Quinn around to the back door that no one ever uses and pushed it open 'they don't even bother locking it anymore'

Quinn frowned and looked at Santana with a serious expression

'We shouldn't be doing this Santana' but Santana had already gone in, Quinn sighed and looked to see if there was anyone around, she frowned and quickly followed after Santana.

'Santana, I'm serious' she continued in a loud whisper 'we could get in serious trouble' Quinn found herself backstage, various props and costumes were laying about untouched in months, Santana was nowhere in sight. Quinn felt a rush of panic wash over her.

'Santana!' she called louder and wandered further in looking around not daring to touch anything, suddenly an ear splitting scream pierced the air.

'Quinn' Santana screamed from down a hallway, Quinn's eyes widened and she followed the sound of Santana's voice only to find that down the hallway was the stage and Santana was standing right in the middle with a microphone and stand, she beamed when she saw Quinn and gestured for her to come.

Quinn exhaled slowly and walked onto the stage looking at all the empty seats then back at Santana.

'You scared me' she said quietly

Santana took Quinn's hands and put her infront of the mic; standing behind her she wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

'All these seats are gonna be full one day to see us' she whispered into Quinn's ear, she shivered at Santana's breath on her neck.

'To see you' Quinn said 'not me, you've been singing all your life I haven't'

Santana smiled 'to see both of us, it'll be the show of a century'

2 YEARS LATER

'Quinn' Santana whined loudly and hammered on the bathroom door 'hurry up' Quinn opened the door and looked at Santana

'What?'

'They're waiting for you so we can start truth or dare' Santana said

'You can start without me you know, I don't care, it's just a game'

Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed Quinn's hand 'Don't be a jerk Q, it's a sleepover'

She pulled Quinn into Olivia's bedroom, it was a cheerleader's only sleepover, and apparently girls joined the team just to be able to go to one of these sleepovers.

Olivia always held them at her house, she wasn't the head cheerleader Quinn was, and then Santana then Brittany then Olivia, but Olivia was a good sport and one of the richest prettiest girls in school. Santana told everyone she held them just so she wouldn't get kicked off the team, but Olivia always denied and said she was 'a very valuable member of the squad'.

5 other girls were sitting in a circle in the middle of the floor surrounded by colorful cushions and blankets.

Santana sat next to Brittany who was lining up all her Dots in color order; she pulled Quinn down next to her and smiled.

'We can start now' she said rather loudly and all the girls went silent

'Okay so, captain first' Olivia said and smiled at Quinn 'truth or dare'

Quinn secretly hated truth or dare she was far to primitive to want to reveal anything about her life which she didn't feel comfortable about sharing which always happened in a truth and she wasn't exactly open to the idea of making a prank phone call or taking some piece of her clothing out and running up and down the street either if she chose dare.

Santana looked at her and nudged her gently 'say dare' she said super quietly so only Quinn would hear her 'these girls are super lame they won't make you do anything outrageous'

'Hey' Ashley cried seeing Santana whisper to Quinn 'You can't help her'

Santana shot her a look and she fell silent immediately

'Dare' Quinn said after a moment her eyes meeting Santana's before she looked away

Olivia and Ashley started to giggle and Olivia got up and pulled a cigar and lighter out from under her pillow.

'Here' she said and handed it to Quinn whose mouth dropped open 'you can go out my window onto the roof so my parents don't smell the smoke'

Quinn stared at the cigar completely shocked feeling her face go pink 'where did you get this?'

Olivia shrugged 'Ashley's Dad doesn't notice anything when he's asleep' the girls started laughing again

Santana rolled her eyes at the lameness of this whole thing

Quinn got to her feet and Olivia opened the window and Quinn slipped on a jumper and slippers then climbed out and crawled across the roof and sat in the middle staring blankly at the cigar.

The girls all poked their heads out except Santana who was still chilling on the floor with Brittany.

'Light it already Quinn' the girls giggled, Quinn fumbled a little but finally lit it.

'Someone go out and make sure she has the _whole_ thing' Ashley said moving away from the window 'Not me it's too cold' a chain of girls saying 'not me' came after that

'Britt's or Santana get out there' Olivia said and Santana looked at Brittany who was half asleep with her Dots and sighed getting up and grabbing her sweater.

'Fine' she said and climbed out the window and walked across the roof to Quinn.

'You suck' Quinn coughed and held the cigar away from her mouth 'and this tastes awful'

Santana looked back as the girls shut the window so the smoke wouldn't blow in, and then sat down beside Quinn and looked out over the houses.

Quinn tried to take another drag but burst out coughing

'here' Santana said and grabbed it off her 'let me..' she held it up to her lips and took a long drag then slowly breathed out facing away from Quinn a swirl of smoke twisting up into the night air.

Quinn stared at Santana 'How do you do that so easily?'

Santana shrugged and took another long drag 'Just don't tell anyone I helped cos they'll get shitty'

Quinn nodded and shivered as the wind blew 'its freezing out here, I really wanna just go home'

Santana sighed and looked at Quinn 'you can just tell them you feel sick from this and get your mom to pick you up'

Quinn shook her head 'I don't wanna leave you here with them; I know you don't like them very much'

'I don't like them at all' Santana laughed

'Why do you come then?' Quinn asked

'Same reason you do' Santana looked at the almost finished cigar and sighed

Quinn moved a bit closer 'You okay?'

Santana pulled some gum from her pocket and popped a piece in her mouth and flicked the rest of the cigar off the roof into the bushes.

'I'm fine' she said and Quinn shuffled closer again 'it's just cold out…'

'How long till we can go back in?'

Santana bit her lip and looked at Quinn and their eyes met 'a couple more minutes'

'Thank you' Quinn said quietly 'for doing that for me'

Santana shrugged it off like it was nothing and moved closer to Quinn again and wrapped her arms around her.

'Your freezing' she said and kissed the side of her head, Quinn felt a warmth flood through her as she curled into Santana.

'Your amazing Santana' she said 'People seem to think you're a bad person but you're not'

Santana bit her lip unsure of how to reply; she looked up at the stars then rested her chin on Quinn's head.

She cleared her throat 'We should go back in' Quinn sat up and Santana took her hand and they walked back across the roof and pulled up the window and jumped back into the room. The warmth flowed through their cold bodies and they looked around the room, the girls had all disappeared, except Brittany who was asleep on the floor.

Quinn sighed and pulled a blanket over Brittany then looked at Santana

'You have a sleeping bag?'

Santana shook her head and flopped down on the floor next to the sleeping Brittany and watched as Quinn unzipped hers to make it into a big blanket.

'Well its freezing you need something to sleep under' she smiled shyly and felt herself go slightly pink

Santana just looked at her with an adorable smirk and decided not to say anything, she slipped under with Quinn and they snuggled close together.

2 YEARS LATER

Santana's dark brown eyes flicked around the room where the hell was Puckerman? He had been right there literally 5 seconds ago. He was the one, who organized this party at her house, while her parents were out of town now he fully ditches it? Santana sighed loudly and knocked back another drink, slamming her cup down onto the table and grabbing the hand of the closest person and dragging them with her onto the dance floor. When they turned around she immediately saw it was Quinn. A very, very drunk Quinn.

'Why are you so pretty' she whined and started dancing around with her red plastic cup 'it's so unfair'

Santana laughed and spun in circles around Quinn, she wasn't drunk yet, or at least she didn't feel it.

'You're gorgeous Q' she said 'and smart and funny, you have nothing to worry about'

'I had abs once' Quinn moaned and spun around so she was face to face with Santana

'I know you did' Santana smirked 'you tell me every time you get drunk'

'He ruined my life' she yelled over the music 'I hate guys'

Santana took the cup from Quinn's hand and put it on the table

'Then tonight, no guys, just girls' Santana grinned and Quinn nodded wrapping her arms around Santana's waist

'I like that idea'

The music slowed right down and the girls moved to the beat, they danced and danced and danced.

'Ohmygod' Quinn said and dry heaved then let go of Santana and ran to the bathroom, Santana looked worried and quickly followed after.

'Q?' she frowned and shut the bathroom door behind them as Quinn threw herself towards the toilet and puked her hair falling in her face. Santana quickly came behind Quinn and scooped her golden hair up and tied an elastic around it.

'Too much to drink ay?' Santana smirked a little and rubbed Quinn's back as she puked again.

'Shut up' Quinn whined and Santana grabbed a towel and wet it, then filled a small glass with water

'Sit up Q, Aunty 'tana is gonna take care of you' Santana said as Quinn turned to face her, her skin had a slightly greenish tinge and Santana frowned wiping the towel across her mouth then handing her the glass of water.

Quinn quickly knocked back the water then leaned against the bath tub looking slightly embarrassed

'Luckily for you, I have breath mints, like extra strong breath mints' Santana rummaged in her purse and handed a couple to Quinn who smiled cutely at Santana and popped them in her mouth.

'Why are you always saving my ass' Quinn said

'Cos maybe you mean a lot to me Fabray' Santana sat infront of Quinn and they looked at each other, Quinn looked away first but couldn't help looking back at her beautiful Latino friend.

'Well you mean a lot to me too Lopez' Quinn said as Santana handed her another glass of water

'I know' Santana said and didn't take her eyes off Quinn for a second

'Really?' Quinn arched an eyebrow drinking the water then putting the cup down 'Come on, let's go'

'Wait…what?' Santana frowned but Quinn was up already and dragging Santana out of the room and up the stairs, she pulled Santana into her room and kicked the door shut pushing her down onto her bed and climbing on top of her straddling her lap.

Santana smirked and watched Quinn expectantly 'You're so drunk'

Quinn shook her head 'no I'm not' she pulled her top off and dropped it on the floor wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and pressing her lips to Santana's kissing her deeply. Santana felt a tingle shoot down her spine at Quinn's touch, she kissed her back passionately as sparks flew and fireworks exploded in them both.

'I love you' Quinn whispered slurring her words a little and Santana's heart skipped a beat.

The next morning…

Santana opened her eyes and saw a golden blonde heap of hair on her arm.

'Quinn' she said and sat up a sharp pain in her head suddenly turning on like a light.

'Mm' Quinn mumbled and slowly opened her hazel green eyes and smiled when she saw Santana

'Hey you' she said and reached up tapping Santana's nose

Everything that happened that night suddenly came flooding back, the looks, the kiss, and the words. Santana bit her lip wondering if Quinn would remember.

'So, last night was fun' Santana stayed sitting up and looked down realizing she was only in her bra and underwear and so was Quinn.

'Best night of my life' Quinn rolled over and looked at Santana smiling brightly

'D-do you remember what you said to me?'

Quinn ran a hand through her hair and looked at Santana 'umm…'

Santana shrugged 'it wasn't like…important I was just—'

Quinn cut her off 'that I loved you?'

Santana looked back at Quinn her heartbeat speeding up

'Yeah that…I mean you were drunk so you probably didn't mean…it' Santana bit her lip as Quinn sat up and leaned close to her

'I' she said and kissed Santana's lips 'meant' she kissed them again 'every word' she kissed them again 'I said' she looked at Santana and smiled cutely

Santana went pink 'really?'

'Yes really' Quinn said 'You are the love of my life'

Santana looked at Quinn adoringly…


End file.
